


Puissant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [465]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee reflects on being called Probie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/09/2000 for the word [puissant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/09/puissant).
> 
> puissant  
> Powerful; strong; mighty; as, a puissant prince or empire.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #169 Timothy McGee.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Puissant

McGee hated being called Probie. The reason why may surprise his teammates, however, since they probably figured he hated the implication that Tony was better than him. It wasn't that. He respected Tony as the SFA.

It was the memories. Being called Probie reminded McGee of his early years where he was so weak he stuttered almost constantly and couldn't stand up for himself. He hated that reminder. 

He wouldn't mind if Tony called him rookie or greenhorn. He just hated the reminder of that early time. He was far more puissant now than back then and he just wanted Tony to recognize that and use a different nickname.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
